<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Legacy by Starlight_dreaming</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454991">Legacy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_dreaming/pseuds/Starlight_dreaming'>Starlight_dreaming</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales of Jacen Syndulla [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Force Visions, Gen, Jedi Training (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Young Ben Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:54:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_dreaming/pseuds/Starlight_dreaming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Unpopular opinion: Jacen Syndulla joined Luke's Academy. Everything just spirals from there.</p><p>Sequel to Across the Stars Oneshot</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexsandr Kallus &amp; Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Ben Solo &amp; Jacen Syndulla, Ezra Bridger &amp; Jacen Syndulla, Ezra Bridger/Sabine Wren, Hera Syndulla &amp; Jacen Syndulla, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla, Luke Skywalker &amp; Ben Solo, Luke Skywalker &amp; Jacen Syndulla, Poe Dameron &amp; Jacen Syndulla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales of Jacen Syndulla [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1180571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The smell of earth and rotting leaves hit his nose and the sound sound of droplets on wet stone reached his ears. Jacen opened his eyes and found himself standing alone, back in the atrium where he and his crèche mates had first entered the Temple. </p><p>He didn't realize he had been crying until he felt the soft breeze against his wet cheek. He scowled, wiping away the tears furiously with the heel of his palm. </p><p>He never thought he'd ever meet him - his father who he heard so many stories of growing up. Seeing him just as young and unsure of himself as he was... It was strange. Part of him wondered if it had been real at all. </p><p>But when he glanced down and saw the pale purple kyber crystal - the crystal his father had helped him find - hovering over the center his palm, he knew it had to have been real. </p><p>"Jacen?"</p><p>Jacen turned his head at the sound of the familiar voice and saw Ben Solo standing under one of the stone arches leading into the atrium, half hidden in the shadows of the dark corridor, watching him with wary dark eyes. Jacen curled his fingers around his kyber crystal, "Hey Ben," he said with a lopsided grin, "You look like you've seen a ghost." </p><p>The dark haired kid looked positively relieved. "Jacen," he ran up to him, nearly tripping over his own feet in his hurry to reach him, "You're real!" He sounded so grateful Jacen chuckled. </p><p>"I noticed," he said. His tone grew serious, "Are you alright?" </p><p>Ben looked pale, his dark hair was messier than usual and his smile was strained, "Uncle did warn us this won't be easy," he mumbled, staring at the ground. </p><p>Jacen frowned. It was subtle, but something in the kid's eyes had changed. He wasn't sure what exactly, but he knew Ben well enough to sense that something was different. </p><p>What exactly had he seen in the Temple? </p><p>Deciding that prying wasn't exactly the best idea at the moment, he asked lightly, "Did you get your crystal?" </p><p>As expected, his youngest crèche mate brightened at that. He nodded, smiling proudly as he held out his hand where a shocking blue crystal sat, glowing faintly in his palm, "What about you?" He asked. </p><p>Jacen grinned, holding up his kyber crystal between his thumb and forefinger. "Woah," Ben's eyes widened, "I've never seen kyber crystals that colour before," he said. </p><p>"Me neither," Jacen said, tossing his purple crystal up and snatching it out of the air with a grin, "Come on, the others are probably waiting." </p><p>They made their way out of the room, silent spare for the sound of their footsteps on the wet stone. They found the other ten padawans waiting for them near the entrance of the Temple. </p><p>"Finally," an orange skinned Twi'lek boy drawled as they strolled in, "Took you two long enough." Hendrix crossed his arms and smirked, "What's the matter Solo?" He taunted, "You look like you're about to cry."</p><p>Despite his words, Jacen saw that the Twi'lek's usual mocking smile was forced. He didn't need the Force to tell him that his least favorite cousin was shaken too. </p><p>"No!" Ben exclaimed immediately. Angry eyes glaring at the older boy in annoyance. </p><p>Before Jacen could say anything to put Hendrix in his place, a Kiffar girl with dark hair and blue streaks across her tan cheeks shoved the Twi'lek aside, "Ignore him Ben," Selias said, "I heard Syndulla here screaming his head off not two minutes ago." </p><p>Hendrix's green eyes flashed, "At least I'm not afraid of spiders," he smirked. </p><p>Selias' cheeks turned scarlet, and she punched the Twi'lek hard in the shoulder, "You swore you won't tell!" She hisses. </p><p>Hendrix opened his mouth to retort but before he could say a word, a calm voice interrupted, "Padawans. I see you've all managed to find your crystals." </p><p>Jacen glanced in the direction of the voice and saw a familiar blond figure dressed in his usual long brown robes, standing at the entrance of the Temple with a faint smile on his lips. </p><p>"Master Luke!" A few padawans shouted, rushing towards him. Jacen and Ben exchanged a grin and ran after them. </p><p>"My young padawans," the corners of Master Luke's eyes crinkled as he smiled his kind smile, "So, how did you find your first trial?" He asked, looking down at them. There was a twinkle of amusement in his blue eyes as the twelve started talking all at once, filling the atrium with a sudden outburst of voices. </p><p>"I was lost and - " Hendrix started. </p><p>"There were these huge white spiders!" Selias cut in elbowing him aside. </p><p>"The Force showed me an illusion," Selias' brother, Aurin said. Jacen saw him shiver at the memory, "I thought everyone here was dead." </p><p>"Kriff. I thought I almost died! " Someone else chimmed in. </p><p>"You all are such wimps. It was easy!" Someone at the back, Kelios by the sound of it, shouted.</p><p>"Liar," Someone else snorted, "I heard you screaming too!"</p><p>"No I didn't!" </p><p>"Padawans!" Master Luke's voice was raised, echoing throughout the atrium, thankfully before another argument broke out. </p><p>At once silence fell and Master Luke sighed, shaking his head with a fond smile, "I'm sure you are all eager to discuss everything with one another - and so am I. Know that I am very, very proud of you... of all of you." </p><p>Master Luke smiled, "But your work is not yet done," he said, looking around at the twelve of them. "You may have completed your trials and obtained your crystals, but you have yet to build your own lightsabers." </p><p>There was a short pause. Jacen said nothing and neither did any of his crèche mates. He glanced down at Ben and saw the kid staring down at his kyber crystal, his expression unreadable. </p><p>Master Luke's eyes twinkled, "Let is head back shall we?" </p><p>* * *</p><p>The other eleven padawans were uncharacteristically quiet throughout the whole trip back to base. Headquarters was only a few minutes away from the Jedi Temple Master Luke had brought them to, but the ride back sure felt a good deal longer than it should. </p><p>Their Master had chose to sent them back alone, opting to stay a little longer in the Temple. Without him, the entire transport was deadly silent, spare for the hum of the engines and the whizzing of traffic as hover vehicles shot pass. </p><p>Jacen sat between Ben and Damon. Funny how he always found himself hanging around the two youngest of their group. They seem to be the only ones who didn't want to pick a fight every few seconds. </p><p>Both dark haired boys were quiet. Ben was staring at nothing, seemingly lost in thought, while Damon was quiet as he always was, golden eyes glaring at the ground, his usual stony expression fixed on his face. </p><p>His cousin was sitting opposite him, staring absentmindedly out the window, but Jacen would rather fly into an asteroid field with a fried navigation system than talk to Hendrix. </p><p>"So... Do any of you actually want to talk about it?" Jacen asked, finally breaking the tense silence. Unsurprisingly he was met with the flat stares of all eleven of his crèche mates. Even Ben snapped out of his daze to give him look. </p><p>Hendrix leaned back in his seat, crossing his ankle over his knee, "Why not?" He asked with mock innocence, "Why don't you start, Jacen?" He drawled, "What exactly did the Force show you in that damn place that would make you want to talk about it?" </p><p>Jacen clamped his mouth shut, and glared at his cousin. Hendrix smirked. Although he was a couple of years younger than Jacen at ten, his teeth had already been sharpened to points like a typical Twi'lek male's, making his smile look more like a snarl. </p><p>"Go on," Hendrix sat up straighter, "Tell us. What did you see, half breed? Your dead father perhaps?" </p><p>Jacen shot to his feet, "Watch it, Hendrix," he growled, teeth tightly clenched. </p><p>Hendrix's eyes narrowed, "I sense your unease," he smirked, "Did I touch a nerve?" </p><p>Jacen kept his mouth tight shut, forcing his expression to remain neutral, and Hendrix's smirk widened, "Well, what are you going to do about it, half breed? Go running to your grandfather? By all means go-" </p><p>He was promptly cut off by Selias cuffing him over his head from where she sat on his right, "Shut it, tailhead," she snapped, "Or I'll tell Master Luke you broke into his X-Wing last week " </p><p>Hendrix's eyes widenend, and his pale orange skin turned a shade darker, "You..." He bit back his words and crossed his arms, turning to glare out the window. </p><p>The silence that followed was heavier than the one before as Jacen sat back down. Ben glanced between Jacen and Hendrix and abruptly asked, "Resh why are you all wet?" </p><p>Sure enough the Trandoshan was drenched from head to toe, water was still sliding off his green scales, forming a pool at his feet. </p><p>Resh grimaced, "My kyber crystal was at the bottom of a lake," he explained and launched into a tale of his trials, which eventually turned into a long winded explaination about how much he hated deep waters. </p><p>Jacen sat down, jaw clenched. "Thanks," he mumbled under his breath, softly enough that only Ben could hear. </p><p>Ben shot him a lopsided grin, but that smile quickly faded as he turned his gaze back towards the ground. </p><p>Ben had always been quiet, but this wasn't his usual kind of silence. Everyone was shaken, but Ben... </p><p>Jacen wasn't sure what exactly he was sensing, but he just couldn't shake the feeling something about the kid was definitely off. </p><p>Ben had always had naturally strong mental shields. Jacen sensed his unease lingering around him like a dark cloud, but that was about all he could get without alerting the kid that that he was reading into him. Whatever he had seen in the Temple it had really bothered him. </p><p>Jacen spent the rest of the ride back in silence, quietly trying to figure out how to bring the subject up to Ben without seeming overly invasive. Unsurprisingly he came up with absolutely nothing by the time they reached the New Republic Air Base. </p><p>At least the awkward silence between the twelve had melted away by the time and the padawans were back to their usual bickering. Jacen trailed along behind, as they made their way to the meditation room, watching in awe as a squadron of X-wings landed in the hanger. </p><p>It had only been a week since his last flight but he was missing the skies, the rush of adrenaline and thrill of flying that, if he were completely honest, was better than any lightsaber duel. </p><p>He wondered what Poe was up to back in the Academy. </p><p>"Hey half breed! Keep up!" </p><p>Hendrix's rasied voice abruptly snapped him back to reality. Jacen scowled and reluctantly tore his gaze from the fighters and turned to follow the others.</p><p>
  <em>Jacen.</em>
</p><p>Jacen froze, all senses on edge. The voice was familiar and not, like a whisper in the faintest whisper in back of his mind. </p><p>
  <em>Look.</em>
</p><p>The voice whispered and so he did, turning to scan the hanger, eyes searching through the few pilots and droids, not entirely sure what he was looking for. There was a odd ringing in his ears, and a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach that made him uneasy. </p><p>There was nothing out of the ordinary. </p><p>
  <em>Look.</em>
</p><p>The voice urged and Jacen scowled, turning his gaze towards his crèche mates. The moment he did he felt a warning in the Force like pinpricks at the back of his head. </p><p>His eyes landed on Ben. </p><p>
  <em>A mask.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A crackling red blade.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fire.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Screaming.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Blood on his hands.</em>
</p><p>"Syndulla?" </p><p>Jacen nearly jumped at the sound of Master Luke's voice. He felt a hand on his shoulder and glanced up to find his master standing beside him, a slight frown on his face. </p><p>"What's wrong?" He asked, his calm, reassuring voice an anchor amist the frightening barrage of images that had bombarded his mind.</p><p>At once the images vanished, disappearing as fast as they had came, slipping through his fingers like the red dust that littered Ryloth's dusty plains. </p><p>The ringing in his ears stopped and the strange feeling dissipated.</p><p>Jacen shook his head, "I'm fine, Master," he said automatically. He sounded shaken even to his own ears, "I just thought I..." He trailed off and shook his head again, "It's nothing," he decided, "I think... I'm just tired." </p><p>Either that or he was going crazy. </p><p>Master Luke frowned. He didn't look convinced but didn't push it. His grip tightened momentarily on his shoulder before he released him. "If there's anything at all, you can always talk to me, Jacen," he said gently. </p><p>Jacen nodded quickly, "Of course, Master," he said. </p><p>He should tell him. He <em>knew</em> he should tell him but something held him back. What could he say if he didn't understand it himself? </p><p>Maybe he <em>was</em> just tired. </p><p>Master Luke smiled faintly, "Come on," he said, nodding in the direction of the other eleven padawans, "You still have a lightsaber to build." </p><p>Jacen nodded but the excitement at the thought of finally having his own lightsaber was no longer there. Nevertheless, he followed his Master as they made their way towards the training room. </p><p>"Are you alright?" Ben asked, appearing instantly at his side the moment he joined them. Jacen glanced down at the dark haired boy. </p><p>
  <em>Blood on his hands.</em>
</p><p>Jacen swallowed hard, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his pilot's jacket, "I don't know, Ben," he replied truthfully, fingers curling around the kyber crystal in his pocket. </p><p>"I don't know."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sighhh.... Star Wars. It's become a sort of love hate relationship, but I like Jacen, unpopular opinions and angst in general so here we are.</p><p>Just a side note I'm going to be more or less canon compliant, ignoring only the Kylo Ren comics (Haven't read that yet, is it worth it? Lemme know)</p><p>Anyways thanks for reading, comment what you think and I'll see you in the next chapter :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So... Anyone have any idea what we're supposed to do?" He asked, running a hand subconsciously over his head. His question was met will a dull silence. </p><p>Jacen stood between Ben and Selias in the their makeshift meditation room, staring down at a box of filled with metal parts and a mess of colorful wires. The twelve of them stood in a circle, crowding around the box of lightsaber parts. Their Master had explained the basics of building a laser sword and promptly left them to their own devices. </p><p>Jacen felt a mild sense of relief when he saw that the other eleven looked just about as clueless as he felt. Even Rayla, the only padawan who was older then him shrugged helplessly when he shot her a questioning look. </p><p>He was really starting to wish he had paid more attention or at least listened to half of what Master Luke had said. But his mind had wandered, distracted by what the Force had shown him only a few moments before. </p><p>He glanced at Ben who was standing right beside him, and saw the kid peering into the box with a slight frown. As if sensing his gaze, Ben looked up and quirked an eyebrow. Jacen quickly looked away, turning his gaze back to the box with a scowl. </p><p>He had to get a grip. </p><p>He knew Ben. The kid was awkward, very talented and a kept to himself most of the time, but he wasn't an enemy. Why in the nine hells would the Force warn him about Ben? </p><p>For the first time, Jacen was almost glad this would be the last Jedi training session he had for the week. The Force was definitely messing with his head. </p><p>Damon stepped forward, picking up a powercell from the box with a scowl and turning it in his hand. "The Force will show us the way," he said solemnly, chucking the cell back into the box, "That's what Master Luke always said." </p><p>Jacen sighed, glancing at his fellow padawans. "Like we always do then," he said, taking a step back. </p><p>Damon mirrored his movements, "Like we always do," he agreed. </p><p>One by one the other padawans too stepped back, forming a larger circle. Jacen exchanged a glance with Ben who nodded and closed his eyes. </p><p>Jacen stared at the box before them and reached into his pocket, withdrawing his kyber crystal. The pale purple crystal glowed faintly, winking like a fallen star in his palm. He held it out and drifting away from him, stopping about an arm's length away. </p><p>He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, pushing aside all his worries and reaching out to the Force. It answered him immediately, filling his ears with a ringing noise. A gentle calm washed over him as he felt the Force flowing through him, gathering around him, waiting for his command. He stretched his hand out towards the box. </p><p>Now, what exactly would his lightsaber look like? </p><p>He had though about it a million times, but the image that came to mind was nothing like the ones he had imagined before. It was nothing fancy, just a simple cylindrical hilt made from grey metal, but it felt right. </p><p>He saw all the pieces he needed in his mind's eye, and tugged them towards him with a twitch of his fingers. He heard the metal clicking against metal and the faint sound of wires twisting themselves together as the parts assembled themselves around his crystal. </p><p>He didn't know how long he stood there, eyes closed in concentration, but the next thing he knew he heard the last piece calling into place with a click. He held out both his hands and felt bits of cold metal dropping onto his palms. </p><p>Jacen grinned and opened his eyes. The two part lightsaber was exactly how he had pictured it. A simple grey hilt that fit perfectly in his hand with a detachable end. </p><p>He heard a lightsaber blade materializing with a hiss. He glanced in the direction of the sound and saw Ben staring at his bright blue blade, dark eyes wide in awe. </p><p>Most the other padawans were already finished, while were still working out the finer details. Their blades were mostly blue, with a fair number of green ones similar to Master Luke's added into the mix. </p><p>"Uh, Jacen?" He felt Selias nudging his arm, "Why is yours still in pieces?" She asked. Like Ben she held a blue blade in her hands. The light from the humming blade almost seemed to make the marking on her cheeks glow. </p><p>Jacen grinned, twisting his the two metal parts together and igniting his lightsaber. A violet blade materialized with a snap and a hiss, basking him a purple glow. </p><p>He blinked in surprise. Since his crystal had been a shade from lilac, he hadn't expecting a blade such a dark shade of purple as it was. </p><p>"Woah!" Someone shouted as his crèche mates crowded around. </p><p>"Why is yours purple?" Aurin asked, elbowing his sister aside. Selias scowled and shoved him right back. </p><p>"I don't know," Jacen shrugged. Feeling self conscious, he deactivated his lightsaber, hooking it at his side. He heard his cousin snort, and glanced in the Twi'lek direction bracing himself for a fight but Hendrix's attention was fixed on Damon. </p><p>He was fiddling around with the hilt of his lightsaber and the only one who hadn't activated his blade. His lightsaber was odd looking, made from white metal and lined with gold. </p><p>"Having problems, Kallus?" He drawled. </p><p>Damon's fingers abruptly stilled at Hendrix's words. He glanced up with a cold smile, "Not at all," he said, "You'll get to see it in our next sparring lesson." </p><p>Hendrix scowled and deactivated his green blade, "Think you can take me on, imp?" He asked, crossing his arms with a smirk.</p><p>Damon's golden eyes flashed at the name, but his icy voice remained calm and controlled, "Anytime Syndulla." </p><p>Hendrix opened his mouth to speak but before he could the door slid open and Master Luke walked. He looked genuinely surprised to see that that they were already done. </p><p>"Well," he said, his gaze landing on each and every one of them with raised eyebrows, "That was fast." </p><p>"Do we have time to spar, Master?" Hendrix asked innocently. </p><p>Master Luke hesitated, checking his chrono. He hummed, "I suppose we do have some time before your parents arrive," he said, with a small smile, "Very well, let's have a short session shall we?" </p><p>Jacen saw Damon visibly stiffening at their Master's words. He decided he really didn't like the smirk curling at Hendrix's lips. </p><p>"This is a bad idea," Ben murmured under his breath as they made their way to the open air junkyard area near back of the base that served as their sparring grounds. </p><p>"You don't say," Jacen replied eyeing his cousin's back warily. Hendrix was a complete laser brain but he was one of the best when it came to physical combat, usually pairing up with the older padawans during sparring. Damon won't stand a chance against him. </p><p>He soon found himself sitting cross legged on the rusty wing of an old decommissioned Y-Wing with Ben at his side. The rest of the padawans made themselves comfortable, on other various old freighters and on the ground.</p><p>"Right, do we have any volunteers?" Master Luke asked, regarding them with crossing his arms from where he stood in the simple ring he had drawn in the dusty ground. </p><p>Hendrix's hand immediately shot up, "Me, Master!" He said. </p><p>Master Luke regarded him for a long moment before nodding his approval, "Hendrix it is," he said. </p><p>Hendrix shot Damon a smirk, as if daring him to back out and stood up, drawing his lightsaber. </p><p>"And who would like to..." Master Luke trailed off when Damon stood up wordlessly, drawing his lightsaber and entering the makeshift ring, his expression emotionless. </p><p>"He's gonna die," Aurin commented idly from where he sat above Jacen on the Y-Wing's dusty cockpit.</p><p>Jacen hated to admit it but he was probably right. All twelve of them had started their training at the same time, roughly two years ago, but Hendrix was also two years older than Damon. The eight-year-old was a good fighter for his age but Hendrix was still a good deal faster and stronger than he was. </p><p>Master Luke seemed to be thinking along the same lines. "Are you sure you, Damon?" He asked simply. </p><p>Damon nodded mutely, lips pressed in a hard line. Master Luke smiled, "Very well," he stepped back as Damon drew his lightsaber, facing Hendrix. </p><p>"Why in space is Master Luke allowing this?" Yira murmured, from where she sat on the ground beside Selias. Jacen glanced down at saw the Nautolan looking troubled, her teal skin appearing paler than usual, "Hendrix is older. Of course he'll win." </p><p>"You don't know that," Ben spoke up suddenly. </p><p>"What do you know, Solo?" Aurin drawled. </p><p>Ben turned to glare at the Kiffar over his shoulder, "None of you have sparred with him. Uncle always pairs him with me." </p><p>Aurin rolled his eyes, "That's because you two are the youngest," he said. "And weakest," he added under his breath. </p><p>"I'm not weak!" Ben snarled in outrage. </p><p>"Would you guys shut it?" Selias snapped, throwing a glare at her brother who offered her a lazy grin and stuck out his tongue in response. </p><p>That brought on a whole different fight, one that involved Selias climbing up the Y-Wing to tackle her brother, nearly knocking Ben off in the process. </p><p>Jacen sighed tuning them out and turning his attention back to Damon and Hendrix. The two boys stood a few lengths away as Master Luke went over the usual rules of combat. When he was finally done he stepped aside. </p><p>The moment he did Hendrix ignited his lightsaber, drawing the hilt up to his shoulder at ready. "You're going to lose, Kallus," he said, his green blade crackling as he bent his knees in a ready stance. </p><p>Damon's smirk was colder than the nights of Hoth, "We'll see," he said pointing his lightsaber to the ground beside him and igniting it. The blade materialized with an angry crackle and Jacen felt his jaw falling open.</p><p>Damon's lightsaber was lightning gold. </p><p>Jacen stared and heard the others pausing their arguing long enough to do the same. Damon lifted his blade, pointing his humming yellow blade straight at Hendrix in an unmistakable challenge. </p><p>Hendrix clenched his jaw, lips curling over sharpened teeth in a vicious snarl. "Come on!" He shouted, rushing forward, while Damon assumed a defensive stance. </p><p>Hendrix's green blade met Damon's yellow one in a whirl of sparks. </p><p>
  <em>A man in a pale temple guard's mask.</em>
</p><p>Hendrix gritted his teeth, attacking with frightening speed, yet Damon blocked, strike after strike keeping firmly on the defensive with the third lightsaber form, Soresu.</p><p>
  <em>Lupine eyes staring straight into his soul.</em>
</p><p>"What's the matter, Kallus?" Hendrix sneered, "Afraid to hit back?" He demanded, swinging his blade with sharp precision, aiming right for Damon's head. It would have ended the fight if the other boy hadn't dodged the last second.</p><p>
  <em>Roaring flames.</em>
</p><p>Their humming blades met again and Hendrix shoved against his lightsaber, using the momentum to flip himself right over Damon's head. He had always had a preference for the acrobatics of Form IV. He whirled around, lightsaber slashing but Damon rasied his glowing blade, blocking his strike.</p><p>
  <em>A black cloak.<em></em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Hendrix was tiring now, his movements were slowing and strikes were no longer as fast. In an instantly Damon switched tactics, switching over to the more aggressive Form V and attack Hendrix.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
<em>A girl in white robes and desert gear, running through the crackling flames.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>All at once the tables were turned. Damon was merciless, his movements strong and deliberate as he drove Hendrix back, till they were at the very edge of the ring. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
<em>A golden blade rushing for his face.</em>

</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Dimly, Jacen heard Ben calling his name, but he could no longer hear him or the shouts of encouragement from the padawans around him. All he saw was Damon's strange blade as it flashed through the air. He couldn't look away, so he closed his eyes, instantly regretted the decision as the world faded away.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
<em>There was fire all around him. Debris and broken bodies littered the floor. The extinguished lightsaber in his hands felt heavy, coated in a layer of blood that stuck to his fingers.
</em></p><p>
  <em>
There was the faint sound of gunfire and shouts of effort in the distance, muted by the roaring flames. His heart was hammering hard in his chest.
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
A man stood before him, tall and proud, dressed in a black jedi robes and a blank, faceless mask. "Traitor!" He roared, raising a lightsaber pike with golden blades, pointing it towards him, "I trusted you!" 
</em>
</p><p><em>
The voice strangerly familiar, yet completely foreign all at once. There was no anger, no hatred in it, only pain and endless despair.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Jacen!" </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Jacen felt a hand on his arm wrenched him back from reality. All of a sudden he was back in their makeshift training ground, surrounded by his cheering crèche mates. Hendrix was on the floor while Damon stood over him, the tip of his lightsaber aimed at his throat. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He glanced at his side and saw Ben staring up at him, eyebrows knitting at whatever he had seen on his face, "You look... very pale," he decided, his voice laced with worry, "Are you alright?" </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Did you see that?" Jacen asked stupidly, still reeling from the vision. For that was what it was. A vision. His very first one. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Ben frowned, "See what?" He asked, looking positively terrified now. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>Traitor.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>The single word echoed in his mind, loud and bitter. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Jacen felt sick. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"What's wrong with you?" Selias asked curiously, appearing on his other side. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Nothing is wrong with me!" Jacen snapped vehemently, his voice coming out a lot harsher than he had intended. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Selias' jaw tightened at his tone, her dark eyes searched his face for a long moment. "That's it. You're not yourself, Syndulla," she said making a move to get up, "I'm telling Master Luke."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Don't," Jacen said, gripping her wrist. Selias froze, throwing him a glare. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Jacen took a deep breath. "I'm fine," he insisted, forcing calm into his voice, "I'm just... feeling the aftereffects of the Temple." He honestly had no idea how true that statement was, but it was the only logical explanation he could think of. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Selias looked unconvinced. "Let go," she said simply and Jacen released her hand as if it burned. She rubbed her wrist, "Are you sure you're alright?" She asked. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>No, he wasn't. He need time, he had to think. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"I'm fine," he lied, feeling relieved when Master Luke started talking, drawing the attention of his fellow padawans away from him. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Very good, Kallus," Master Luke praised, as Damon helped Hendrix up. "As you see, padawans, sometimes staying on the defense is the right choice. Offense," his gaze lingered on Hendrix momentarily, "Doesn't always guarantee a win." </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>The Twi'lek's gaze could have burned holes in the ground as he brushed the dirt off his trousers, but swallowed hard, "I understand, Master," he said grudgingly. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Master Luke nodded, "Good," he turned his gaze towards the onlooking padawans, and Jacen found those blue eyes landing on him. "Jacen and Aurin," he nodded towards the ring, "Both of you are next." </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Jacen stood up immediately and drew his lightsaber, grateful for the distraction. He glanced at Aurin and saw the Kiffar grinning as he stood up as well. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"You look a little pale, Syndulla," he taunted, a gleam of mischif in his dark eyes, "You sure you don't want to sit this one out?" </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Jacen snorted, "You sure you don't want to?" He asked, lips curling in a forced smile, "Cause I'm not going easy on you."</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jacen watched as his lightsaber went flying. He reached out a hand to recall it, but Aurin humming blue blade was there, freezing inches from his chest. </p>
<p>"What's wrong with you, Syndulla?" Aurin demanded. There wasn't a trace of triumph in his voice as he extinguished his lightsaber, only frustration. "You've never lost to me that easily." The Kiffar offered him a hand and Jacen grudgingly accepted it, allowing the other boy to help him up. </p>
<p>"Sorry," Jacen muttered, calling his fallen lightsaber back into his hand, "I was distracted." He smirked, but his smile felt forced, "Don't worry, I'll beat you the next time." </p>
<p>Aurin snorted, but he grinned, "Sure you will," he said, his voice heavy with sarcasm. </p>
<p>Jacen glanced at Master Luke who had been watching the duel silently. He hadn't said a single word throughout the fight. </p>
<p>He wasn't smiling. </p>
<p>Jacen grimaced inwardly, preparing himself for a lecture, but when their master finally spoke it was simply to dismiss them. </p>
<p>It was immediately met with groans and complaints from the padawans who didn't get a chance to duel but Master Luke only smiled faintly, "You'll get your chance," he assured them, "Now go home," he ordered, waving them off, "Your parents are waiting."</p>
<p>Jacen hooked his lightsaber at his side at joined his crèche mates as they left the training grounds. Perhaps it was his imagination coupled with paranoia but he could have sworn Master Luke gaze was on him the entire time. </p>
<p>"Jacen," Ben appeared beside him, "What happened?" He asked, "You can usually beat Aurin in a second." </p>
<p>"Hey! I heard that, Solo!" Aurin shouted from the other side of the group, "I'm not <em>that</em> bad! I can still beat you!"</p>
<p>Ben rolled his eyes, "You can try," he muttered under his breath. </p>
<p>Jacen chuckled, "Don't listen to him," he said ruffling the kid's hair as they reached the hanger bay. Ben shoved his hand off indignantly and Jacen laughed. </p>
<p>"Jacen!" </p>
<p>Jacen glanced up at saw Damon a few lengths away, "Let's go!" He said, jerking his chin towards a familiar ship, waiting for them in a corner of the hanger. </p>
<p>Jacen saw a green skinned figure he'd recognize anywhere talking to a young pilot and his lips curled into an involuntary grin. "Coming!" He called back, quickened his pace towards the ship, turning back only to give Ben a two finger salute, "I'll see you around, Solo," he said. </p>
<p>Ben grinned wryly, raising a hand in goodbye, "See you around, Syndulla," he murmured. </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>Luke watched as his padawans left, eyes fixed on the green haired boy who broke away from the group to join General Syndulla, waving goodbye to his friends. </p>
<p>His comlink sounded, and his sister's static filled voice came in, "Luke?" </p>
<p>He unhooked his comlink from his belt and raised it to his lips, "I hear you, Leia," he replied, "I was just about to comm you." </p>
<p>"How was it?" She asked. </p>
<p>Luke chewed his lip and sighed, "It was... good," he decided, running a hand through his blond hair, "You should have seen them Leia, they're incredible, all twelve of them. They all passed their trials, and finished building their lightsabers in only a couple of hours' time." He pressed his lips together. "It's better than anything I could have hoped for," he added. </p>
<p>The other end of the comm was silent for a long moment. "Then why are you worried?" Leia asked finally, a faint suspicion creeping into her tone. </p>
<p>Luke cringed. Even without the Force, his twin had always been able to read his mind. "You got me," he admitted, turning his gaze towards the younglings. More than half of them had already left with their guardians.</p>
<p>"I'm worried about them," Luke sighed, "Jacen especially. I sense their unease, it's as clear as daylight." </p>
<p>They were all so young. Ben was only seven. Perhaps they hadn't been ready to face their trials after all. Had he had been pushing them too hard? </p>
<p>"Jacen?" He could almost hear the frown in his sister's voice, "You mean General Syndulla son? What about him?" </p>
<p>"I'm not sure," Luke murmured truthfully, "He's distracted... Well, more than usual anyway." He paused, "His lightsaber... It has a purple blade." </p>
<p>There was a short silence on the other end of the line, "So?" Leia asked, an incredulous edge in her tone, "He won't be the first to wield one, he certainly won't be the last." </p>
<p>Luke suppressed another sigh, "You've read the texts," he said, "They're rare, and the past Jedi who weild lightsabers like his always seemed to tread on the fine line between the dark and the light."</p>
<p>And there was Kallus, with his lightsaber that according to the Jedi texts only Temple Guards weilded. Luke hadn't missed the way Jacen had gone pale when Kallus had been dueling his cousin. He had sensed the boy's fear. It had been gone in an instant but it left a bad taste in Luke's mouth. He didn't know what it was supposed to mean.</p>
<p>There was another long pause and when Leia spoke again, her voice was skeptical, "You're afraid, Syndulla would turn... Because his lightsaber is the colour of a jogan?" </p>
<p>Luke frowned at his comlink, "Now when you put it that way it sounds ridiculous." </p>
<p>"It is ridiculous!" Leia barked and Luke winced, holding his comm a little further away. "Think about it, nearly all the Jedi who did wield lightsabers like his were the greatest masters of their time. Syndulla is still young, what there to fear if you train him well?"</p>
<p>Luke grimaced, "You're right," he relented, "It's just..." He shook his head, "I worry about them." </p>
<p>He knew what he was getting into; starting a new Jedi Order couldn't possibly be an easy task, but he hadn't expected this much of a headache when it came to his padawans. Perhaps he had bitten off more than he could chew taking twelve stubborn younglings all at once. </p>
<p>He heard Leia sigh, "I know you do. I'll be worried if you didn't," she said, "What about the others?" </p>
<p>"About excited as younglings with laser swords can be." </p>
<p>He could picture her grimace, "I can imagine." There was a short pause, her voice going softer, "How's Ben?" </p>
<p>Luke glanced at his nephew now standing alone as he watched the last of his fellow padawans leave. He scowled, the odd lingering trace of uncertainty that had hovered around the boy like a dark cloud had faded somewhat, but it was still there. Luke wasn't sure what he was sensing, it wasn't darkness, but he didn't like it. </p>
<p>"He's fine," the lie came a whole lot easier than it should, "You know... you and Han could always come around and see him yourself." </p>
<p>His twin sighed, "I doubt he'd want to see us," she murmured softly, "Where are the two of you heading next?" </p>
<p>Luke noted the change of subject but he didn't push it. "There's a planet," he said, raising his gaze towards Yavin 4's darkening skies, now stained in the pink and gold hues of sunset, "Right on the edge of the edge of the Outer-Rim. There is an ancient Jedi Temple there. Apparently it used to be a stronghold for the Jedi of old. I'm planning to scout out the place with Ben." </p>
<p>"You're thinking of training the padawans there, aren't you?" Leia's voice was exasperated, "Did you have to pick the one planet away from everything?" </p>
<p>"That's exactly why I chose it," Luke said defensively, "There's too many distractions here. I can't keep them on Yavin 4 forever, and you know it." </p>
<p>"What if they're parents disagree? What if the younglings themselves don't want to leave?" </p>
<p>Luke shrugged, "Then that's their choice," he said simply, "I'm not going to stop them." A faint suspicion crept into his voice, "Hang on, don't tell me you don't want Ben to-"</p>
<p>"Of course I don't," Leia snapped and Luke raised an eyebrow. She sighed, "But I will let him," she said, "Of course I will. If that is what he wants." </p>
<p>Luke hummed, turning his gaze towards his nephew. "I got to go," his sister said finally, "Meeting starts in fifteen minutes. Tell Ben we miss him." </p>
<p>Though she couldn't see it, Luke nodded, "Say hi to Han for me." With a last goodbye from Leia, the comlink went dead. Luke glanced at Ben, "Ben! Let's go." </p>
<p>The dark haired kid was at his side in an instant. "Where are we going, Master?" He asked curiously. </p>
<p>Luke grinned, "You'll see."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mom!" </p>
<p>Jacen rushed pass Damon and barreled straight into Hera's arms, hugging her tightly. "Jacen," He heard the smile in his mother's voice as she wrapped him in a bone crushing embrace. </p>
<p>It had only been a weeks since he last saw her, but it felt like an age. Normally he would have pulled away indignantly but now he simply hugged her back. </p>
<p>Just for a moment everything was alright. </p>
<p>He didn't have to worry about disturbing visions, his fellow padawans or the kriffing Force. There were so many things he wanted to tell her, so many things he wanted to say... </p>
<p>But then the pilot his mother had been talking to cleared her throat, "And who are these younglings, general?" She asked curiously. </p>
<p>His mother released him and Jacen glanced at the pilot. A human, young, with light brown hair and hazel eyes, dressed in a pilot's suit. The metal badge on her chest marked her as a lieutenant. </p>
<p>Damon spared the pilot a single glance before stalking pass the three them. He bounded up the ramp of the Ghost and disappeared wordlessly into the starship. </p>
<p>Hera sighed, "This is my son, Jacen," she explained, squeezing his shoulder lightly, "And that," she said jabbing her thumb over her shoulder, "Was Damon. He's the son of a family friend." </p>
<p>"Your son?" </p>
<p>Jacen watched as the pilot took his green hair, pointed ears and human features. </p>
<p>"I didn't know you had one," the woman's tone was polite and casual, but Jacen didn't miss the look in her eyes. He scowled, bristling at the look that was both curious and mildly repulsed. </p>
<p>He grew up with that look aimed his way. Even if he wasn't standing side by side with his mother, it usually took about a conversation's time before people realized he wasn't entirely human. </p>
<p>He hated it. The way they looked at him as though he were some strange, interesting specimen. </p>
<p>"It's nice to meet you, Jacen," the pilot said, holding out a hand with a smile, "I'm Lieutenant Tarel." </p>
<p>But Jedi didn't hate. </p>
<p>So, Jacen returned her smile with a crooked grin of his own and shook her hand politely. He left the adults to talk and entered the Ghost. </p>
<p>He found Damon the the common room, fiddling with his new lightsaber at the dejarik table. Jacen watched as he took it apart with the Force, and plucked a floating inner part out of the air to scowl at it. </p>
<p>"That's a cool lightsaber," Jacen commented, sitting down on the end of the bench. Damon ignored him, his expression icy as always. </p>
<p>Jacen hesitated, "You're angry," he said. </p>
<p>It wasn't a question. </p>
<p>The kid was silent for a long moment. "Dad said he'd come to get me," he muttered, setting the metal part aside and grabbing his yellow kyber crystal, "He commed me last minute, told me he wasn't coming. Again." </p>
<p>Jacen frownend at the ground, "At least you have a Dad," he muttered under his breath. </p>
<p>"You have a parent that actually cares, I don't," Damon snapped. He tossed the kyber crystal into the air and made a gripping motion with his hand. His lightsaber reassembled itself in a snap and fell into his hand. </p>
<p>"I spend more time with Uncle Zeb than my father," Damon muttered under his breath, "But somehow his imperial life still manages to interfere with <em>my</em> life." </p>
<p>Jacen grimaced, "Hendrix, doesn't mean it," he muttered, "He just likes... making people mad." </p>
<p>"And Jedi aren't suppose to do that," Damon muttered. </p>
<p>Jacen winced, but Damon was right. His cousin was far from what a Jedi was supposed to be. Sometimes he wondered why Master Luke even took him on as a padawan. </p>
<p>Damon stood up abruptly, "I left a power cell onboard last time. I'm going to go look for it," he announced. </p>
<p>Jacen made a move to stand up, "I'll help you." </p>
<p>Damon shot him one of his trademark cold looks, "No thank you. Mind your own business, Syndulla," he muttered, stalking away. </p>
<p>Jacen scowled and sat back down as the door slid shut behind Damon. He sighed. Damon was a good kid, loyal to a fault to the Order, but he always came off and distant and cold to everyone. He never understood why.</p>
<p>Jacen felt the floor beneath his feet tremble every so slightly as the Ghost lifted off. He left the common room and headed for the crew quarters. </p>
<p>He made his way down the familiar corridors, passing Sabine's cabin on the way to his own room. Strangely the door to the colourful room had been left open. </p>
<p>Jacen hesitated a moment before stepping inside, the door sliding shut behind him. He ran a hand along the walls, covered with bright spray paint and glanced up at the ceiling, where Sabine had painted a portrait of the old Ghost Crew, on the swirls of red and purple that reminded him of her helmet. </p>
<p>He smiled faintly, reaching up a hand towards the painting. Even on his tip toes, he was still too short to reach it, but it was an awful lot closer than he remembered, his fingertips only a few inches from the ceiling. </p>
<p>His eyes found the Sabine's portrait. He wondered where she was now. If she were even alive. </p>
<p>Jacen's smile faded at the thought. He sat down on the cold floor and gazed up at the ceilings, trying to imagine a younger Sabine painting the little pictures in her room he had practically imprinted in his mind. He sighed, lying down to stare at the mural on the ceiling. </p>
<p>He could barely remember what she even looked like in real life. </p>
<p>Sabine had left when he was only five, off to find a boy he only ever heard stories of. At first she had commed them regularly, but as time went by her calls became less frequent and longer in between, till they eventually stopped entirely two years ago. </p>
<p>It had been seven years. A part of Jacen wondered if she were ever come back. </p>
<p>His eyes found the image of the boy she had left them to find. In the picture he was frozen in a headlock underneath Zeb's arm with a ridiculous expression on his face. </p>
<p>Ezra Bridger. </p>
<p>His father's apprentice. </p>
<p>Jacen had only heard stories about him, but if they were true he wished he had never left. He wished his father were still alive. Perhaps they could help him make sense of the things he had seen in his vision.</p>
<p>Jacen closed his eyes. </p>
<p>
  <em>Fire. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A masked man. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A crackling golden blade rushing towards him. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Traitor!</em>
</p>
<p>Jacen opened his eyes slowly. He tapped a finger against the floor and chewed his lip. The man in the vision had called him a traitor. But who or what had he betrayed?</p>
<p>The most unnerving part was the man's lightsaber. There were only that many Jedi and there was only one person he could think of who had a yellow laser sword. </p>
<p>What in space was that supposed to mean? </p>
<p>He felt a familiar presence approaching him just before he heard the door behind the him slid open. </p>
<p>"Jacen?" </p>
<p>Rather than get up, he tilted his had back and saw his mother standing at the doorway with a raised eyebrow and a bemused look. He offered her an upside-down grin, "Hey Mom," he said. </p>
<p>Chopper wheeled out from behind her and Jacen's grin widened, "Hi Chop, did you miss me?" </p>
<p>The old droid let out an indignant string of negatives in binary and promptly rolled away, waving an arm dismissively at him. </p>
<p>Hera rolled her eyes, "Trust me he did," her assured him, walking into the room and closing the door behind her, "What are you doing on the floor, love?" She asked. </p>
<p>Jacen returned his gaze to the ceiling. "I'm just... thinking," he said as his mother leaned against Sabine's worktable, running a finger against the paint splattered board.</p>
<p>"Something bothering you?" She asked. </p>
<p>Jacen grimaced inwardly. Sometimes he wondered if his mother was actually Force sensitive. She always had the uncanny ability to see right through him. He had lost count of the number of times he and Poe ended up caught when they were up to no good because of it. </p>
<p>He hesitated, his gaze finding the painting of his father on the ceiling. "I met Dad today," he said finally, avoiding her question. </p>
<p>Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his mother's fingers abruptly stilling at his words. She glanced at him, "What do you mean?" She asked, the confusion apparent in her voice. Confusion and the slightest, barely noticeable trace of pain. </p>
<p>"Master Luke took us to a Jedi Temple to find kyber crystals for our lightsabers," Jacen explained, "I ended up separated from the other. I don't know how, but I met Dad... a younger version of him anyway. He was looking for a kyber crystal too." </p>
<p>He closed his eyes, his mind drawing up at image of the solemn boy who could have passed off as his human stun double. "I don't know how it's possible, but he was really there, Mom," he said, opening his eyes and sitting up, "He helped me find my crystal." </p>
<p>Hera's lips twitched upwards in a small sad smile, "Tell me everything," she said softly. </p>
<p>So he did, recounting everything that had happened in the Temple. Outloud, it sounded like a dream, and Jacen was left questioning if it had actually a peculiar, Force-induced dream when he was done. </p>
<p>"And I've finally got my own lightsaber," he added excitedly, "Look!" He unhooked the lightsaber from his waist and held it up for his mother to see. </p>
<p>Hera's expression was unreadable. There was a strange look in her eyes as she took the weapon, turning it in her hands. Finally a small smile graced her lips, and her shook her head, chuckling softly, "Your father would have been proud," she murmured, green eyes distant as she recalled some fond memory. She handing the lightsaber back to him, "It looks an awful lot like his." </p>
<p>Jacen blinked, staring down at his lightsaber, "Really?" He asked in disbelief. </p>
<p>He had only seen his father's lightsaber in the few training holovids he had discovered in Ezra's room. According to his mother it had been lost the day he died. </p>
<p>"Really," Hera assured him with a smile. She stood up, "Alright, get yourself cleaned up," she instructed, "Once we've dropped Damon off on Lira San, we're heading to Ryloth." </p>
<p>Jacen suppressed a groan, "Do we have to?" He whined. </p>
<p>His mother shot him a look, "It's <em>Tial'fil</em> Your grandfather insisted," she said, "When was the last time you've seen him?" </p>
<p>Jacen couldn't remember. He loved his grandfather, but he honestly hated Ryloth. Not the planet itself, but the people there who stared at him at every family gathering. He didn't blame them, appearance wise anyone would find him downright weird, but having a human face and a famous Twi'lek name was a different level of strange on Ryloth. </p>
<p>Plus it probably mean he had to see Hendrix again. </p>
<p>Jacen sighed, dragging himself to his feet, "I need a shower," he muttered, sauntering out the room towards the fresher. He caught his mother's bemused smile out of the corner of his eye and rolled his eyes. </p>
<p>Well, on the bright side at least he had one person he could look forward to seeing again. </p>
<p>Maybe visiting Ryloth wouldn't be so bad after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>